


Fireflies

by MarleeBelle1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly there is just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: Cas takes Dean away to his parent's cabin for the weekend... fluff ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of Destiel fluff that I wrote over the summer, I hadn't originally intended to post it but I figured that we could all use some sweetness right now! Please comment and leave kudos, they make my day!!! -Marlee

It was a trap.

Of course, it was. Dean should have known that Cas would have never invited him to his parent's "super exotic" Summer home only to enjoy the free booze.  
Nope.  
He should have seen this coming.

"Dean?" The familiar voice rang through.

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes-- and don't peak, I'll know!"

This man.

"Okay... okay, just don't get too excited!" The scruffy man chuckled, his eyes closed contently, and his hands navigated their way into his pockets for shelter as   
he began nervously rocking back and forth on his heels.

The floorboard creaked under Cas' men's ten hand-me-down sneakers, closing the distance between the tanned man and him. Cas intertwined his fingers   
around Dean's head and laid his head atop his boyfriends, their noses brushing against each other ever so slightly as Dean leaned into the embrace with all he   
had.

Castiel's lips met Dean's softly, pressing sweet kisses onto the other. Dean's head began spinning as his body signaled to his legs, which were close to giving   
out, his brain giving him no other commands than to hold the man in front of him.

Moments later, Castiel pulled away, leaving Dean with the expression of a kicked puppy.

"Keep your eyes shut, Dean" Cas' fingers tucked themselves warmly around Dean's waist, his lips move to whisper into his lover's ear. "I won't let you fall."

Cas led Dean through the house, narrowly avoiding the bar as the couple reached the glass doors. Cas positioned Dean's body to face the exit's windows.

Cas sighed, smiling. "Alright, Dean. Open your eyes."

Dean's hair flopped as he shook his head, smirking; Dean opened his eyes and immediately saught out Cas'.

"Dean," Cas nudged his head, "look."

Dean reluctantly took his gaze away from his boyfriend and followed to where Cas was pointing.

Dean's let in a sharp intake of breath.

The sun was nearly completely gone leaving behind a pink hue that decorated the evening sky. He found his eyes drawn now to a maroon blanket that had been laid out atop the grass. Before Dean could find any words, Cas took his chin in his fingers and lifted his gaze to the stars-- only; they weren't stars. 

The lights twinkled through the darkness, their beauty matched by a soft buzz almost mimicking a sound you might expect from a white noise machine.

"Fireflies?" Dean asked, still speechless.

"Fireflies," Cas confirmed, heading back to the bar before returning with two jars, lids already littered with holes.

"Really?" Dean asked as Castiel handed him a jar.

"Really."


End file.
